


Devil in the Backseat

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: Reader is a little too much for Spencer (and he’s into it).
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 260





	Devil in the Backseat

The sounds of the tattoo parlor were meditative to me. The background music, the excited chatter, and the gentle humming of the guns. The one thing I definitely didn’t like to hear, though, was the sound of people with guns and badges coming through the door and asking to speak to the manager.

I’m not the manager or anything, but I’d still rather not be here for it. Which is why I ignored them entirely, sighing as I heard one of them clearly calling out to me.

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

I didn’t move from my position leaning against the counter with my back to them. I don’t work here, what the fuck could they want from me?

“(Y/n)?” I heard an unsteady voice asking as the lanky one walked apprehensively beside me. How the fuck did he know my name?

“I don’t talk to cops,” I responded matter-of-factually, inspecting the chipped polish on my nails, which I’m sure was far more interesting than whatever they were here to talk about.

“I’m not a cop.” I rolled my eyes at his response, but finally turned to him. He definitely didn’t look like a cop. He was too… cute. He held out his badge, which I barely pretended to read.

“Oh, well, in that case…” I said with an obviously false smile, “ I don’t talk to feds.” The smile immediately dropped back to neutral and I returned my attention to my phone, trying to do anything to appear busier than I actually was.

“Could you make an exception?” The request was honestly pretty funny, if for no other reason than because it was just absolutely ridiculous.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I asked with a laugh, putting my phone back down as I rested my chin in my hand that I propped on the counter.

“No?” He has a barely perceptible smile, like he was aware it was a long shot. To be honest, I should have told him to fuck off. But something about the way he wrung his hands together after putting away his badge made me want to see a little bit more of this man.

“Then sure. Why not.” He looked so pleased with himself I had to grin. “What’s up?” 

“My name is Dr. Reid and I’m with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We’re looking for a man and I’m hoping you might know him. We found your name on a list of his clients. His name is Richard Johnson.” He went to hand me a photograph, but I didn’t need to see it. The name was enough for me.

“Yeah, Dick. I know him. He was my artist for like a year. Haven’t seen him in awhile, though.” What the hell did Dick get into now? I’d stopped seeing him after the reports of him assaulting girls got too overwhelming to ignore. Wasn’t gonna tell the cops that, though. Sorry, _feds_.

“Thanks, that’s helpful. Would you mind coming down to the station with us? We have some tattoos we need to identify and I’m hoping you might recognize them.” I raised my eyebrows, looking over this man once more.

“Why would I want to help you?”

He stepped closer to me in a way that made me feel like he was trying to tell me a secret, his voice lowering under the sound of the still active tattoo gun in the room.

“Unfortunately, we think it’s possible he is targeting his old clients. Four women have died so far.” Well, shit, that blows. I groaned as I wiped my hand over my face. Why couldn’t dudes be normal for like, five minutes. “That doesn’t mean he’s coming for you, but I’d like to look at your tattoos and hopefully see if you know of the other victims.”

An evil grin snuck back across my face as I realized what he didn’t know. He had no idea where Dick tattooed me. Which explains his reaction when I replied. 

“This is, by far, the weirdest way a man has ever asked to see me naked.” 

His face turned a shade of red so deep I thought he might pass out from the lack of blood elsewhere. But then again, I also had a sneaking suspicion the blood wasn’t only going to the head on his shoulders. What a peculiar little man.

“Th-that’s not why! You don’t—“ he cleared his throat, “I don’t know where the tattoos are but, I can get one of the female agents to help you when we get there I just—“

I clamped my hand over his mouth as I turned around, throwing my bag over my shoulder. “… it was a joke, kid. Come on. You look like a lost, kicked puppy.”

As I walked to the door, I felt the familiar tingling on the back of my neck telling me someone was watching me closely. If he wanted a show he should have just asked. The motion on my hips became a little more dramatic, and I glanced over my shoulder to confirm he was in fact staring. He was.

But he didn’t say anything, stepping over to his partner instead of joining me. He was so weird. Once they were done speaking to the manager the three of us got into their car and headed back to the station. It was a quiet drive of about 15 minutes, which is one of the good and bad parts about living in an area like this.

Walking into the station though, it became very clearly to me that I was _not_ just there to help. I was immediately escorted to the interrogation room, and I groaned as I tossed my bag on the table, sitting in the chair and kicking my feet up on the table. Of course.

The next person to walk in wasn’t the one I’d been talking with, and I was quickly growing bored. I looked him over, recognizing the well-tailored suit and stern face from my history in and out of court. Did they send me a man old enough to be my father because they thought I had daddy issues or something?

“Where’s the puppy dog?” I asked before the man had a chance to talk. “Excuse me?” He replied, a curious yet annoyed look on his face.

“The cute one.”

He didn’t hesitate at all, and I have to give him credit for his ability not to be distracted. “You’ll have to be more specific.“ 

I still rolled my eyes, understanding that he was trying to get me to talk more or get annoyed. I was getting annoyed, but that was going to have the opposite effect.

” _Dr. Reid_ ,“ I snarkily explained, looking past the agent in the room to the two way mirror. I’m willing to bet he’s standing there. "Why’d you send this guy in?" 

"Dr. Reid didn’t send me in here, I chose to come in here myself. My name is Agent Hotchner and I have some questions for you about your relationship with Richard Johnson." 

Ohhh, _hell_ no. I know that tone of voice. Dropping my feet back onto the ground, I put my hands on the table, leaning forward while remaining seated. "No way, you seriously think I fucked a guy with _two_ names that are also used to refer to a penis?" 

"I never said that." Right. Just implied it.

"No, I didn’t sleep with my artist. You think I’m some kind of whore?" 

"You certainly like to be the center of attention." He wouldn’t look at me when he said it, and in fact he’d spent this whole time wholly ignoring me. I knew it was a tactic, something to make me feel angry. I get it, I dye my hair crazy colors and have a number of metal studs embedded in my face. I am the posterchild for “problem” kid.

But honestly, I didn’t really care about all of this. If they wanted to arrest me it wouldn’t be the first time, and I know I did nothing wrong so, fuck it.

"Yeah. I do. I like it when people look at me. But not you.” I leaned back in my chair again, grabbing my bag from the table as I did, pulling out my phone as I explained, “If Dr. Reid couldn’t handle me himself he should have never asked me to come. Anyway, I’m bored so I’m gonna head out unless you can convince me there’s a better reason to stay." 

"Are you looking to be charged with something? Would that give you the attention you want?" God, this guy knew exactly what to say to piss me off. At least this time he gave me ammunition to hopefully get the other one’s attention back.

I gave a small chuckle, shifting to the side to have a better view past the mirrors. “Only if Dr. Reid does my body search." 

Pausing for a moment, I turned to look at Hotchner’s extremely stoic face, giving him a sweet smile as I waited to see what would happen first. Either he would say no and do something himself, or Reid will make his way in here.

Sure enough, after a few more seconds of prolonged eye contact the door opened, revealing a distressed yet determined agent. "Oh look at that. Speak of the devil,” I chirped. 

I sat patiently as I watched the two whisper to each other, their backs to me as I clasped my hands together, knocking my feet on the ground out of that weird mix of boredom and anticipation.

Finally, Hotchner left the room, and Reid cleared his throat as he took his seat, opening a folder in front of him without looking at me.

"Hello Dr. Reid. You tricked me." It was a simple fact that needed to be said.

"Did I?" He thought he was so clever, didn’t he?

"Yes,” I responded, leaning forward onto the table to be closer to him. I was hoping to distract him, which worked. His eyes couldn’t seem to focus on the papers in front of him, flickering up to me every couple of seconds.

"I don’t think I did. I’m here to ask for your help." 

I fidgeted with the piercing in my mouth, clacking it against my teeth before letting out an unentertained, “Mmhm.” He pulled a couple pictures out from the stack in front of him, sliding them closer to me. He was careful not to get too close, though. He was avoiding touching me.

"Do you recognize any of these symbols?” Looking down at the pictures for only a couple of seconds, the answer was easy. “Yep." 

"Where else have you seen them?" He seemed excited but nervous about my answer, and I tilted my head to hopefully draw his attention again. Shy guys are adorable.

"On me." The answer certainly accomplished my mission and he finally made eye contact with me. My grin was a mix of predatory and amused. He looked down at my chest, inspecting the clearly visible ink. He cleared his throat after staring a bit too long. I didn’t mind. 

“He tattooed these symbols on you?" He asked. "Yep,” I replied once more, already anticipating the next question.

"Can I see them?" There it was.

"Sure,” I started, standing up out of my chair and unbuttoning my shorts. His eyes went wide as he started to put together what was going on.

I beckoned to him with a single finger, and he cleared his throat as he stood up himself, cautiously walking around to my side of the table. Once he was there, I pulled down my zipper and began to slide the fabric off my hips.

His hand shot out to grab mine before I could pull it too far down. “Wait, y-you can… You can leave them on. It’s fine. You don’t have to… do that.”

“Pffft,” I laughed, looking at him over my shoulder as I continued to push the fabric over my hips, releasing it to the power of gravity. Doing so revealed the piece that wrapped around my leg and up my hip, cut off only by the string holding up my tiny black lace thong.

This time I spoke to the mirror. “Yes, I do. But don’t worry, I’m not worried about you getting fresh with me.”

I could see him hesitating behind me, refusing to look at my body. To be fair, it was more than he probably expected considering my underwear choices. Lucky him.

"Come on, puppy dog. It’s you or no one." I encouraged him, watching as his pink cheeks came back into view as he looked down at my leg. Steeling his reserve, he crouched down, beginning to inspect the piece closer. He kept his hands held tightly to his side. I looked around the room as I listened to the silence.

It had been awhile before I broke it, announcing “I haven’t had someone inspect me so closely since I spent the night in jail.”

He must have been really entranced, because he was talking much easier now. “That’s right. You broke a girl’s nose after you saw her with your boyfriend.” Memories of the girl flashed through my mind. That was the cliffs notes version, sure. She also had a few words for me that I didn’t really appreciate.

“You looked me up? I’m flattered.” I asked, still unable to see his features from our positions.

“Considering you might be an accomplice to murder, yeah, I looked you up.” Oh, so he was _more_ bold when I’m half naked? I bit down on my bottom lip to stop myself from saying something even snarkier. For now.

He cleared his throat, giving me the first evidence in awhile that he was getting flustered again. “C-Could you… m-move your leg?" 

"You’ll have to be more specific,” I immediately responded, feigning confusion as I stayed put. I could feel him cursing me in his head. "Move it… to the left. A couple inches." 

"Hmmm. I’m still not sure what you want.” This time, I did move, arching my back further as I leaned forward, my backside getting closer to him as I challenged, “How about you just do it yourself?”

It took him a minute, and for a second I thought I would have to keep goading him on, but I was soon surprised by a very warm hand pressing gently on my inner thigh. My eyelids fluttered shut at the contact. It was almost embarrassing how much it was affecting me. I was not anticipating that.

Apparently, touching me shattered any nerves he had left. Because now his hand wouldn’t leave my leg. His fingers traced along the pattern, leading up my hip. His touch was such a strange mix of tender and meaningful.

A soft sigh slipped out of my mouth and broke him from his reverie. His finger stopped, and I explained just a bit too defensively, “You have warm hands. It feels nice.“ 

He looked back up at me while clearing his throat yet again, covering his face with his hand as he pulled it away from me. “Alright, well, that’s all I need. You can get dressed now.”

Before I knew it, he was making a beeline for the door. I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I thought how incredibly typical of a man it was to bolt off after touching me. If he weren’t so adorable and easily discomposed, I might even be offended.

After I was dressed yet another agent came in, telling me that I was free to go for now, but that I should be careful. Whatever. I wasn’t really worried about Dick fucking with me. Even if he did, I had a few words for him myself.

But hey, if he did, at least I would get to kick his ass and maybe see Dr. Reid again, right? Kidding. Sort of. 

— _A couple days later_ —

I had almost forgotten that I gave the fucking FBI my phone number until I was on my way home from work and an unknown caller started blowing my phone up.

At first I ignored it, assuming it was just a telemarketer. However, something inside me told me I should probably answer. So I did, pleasantly surprised to hear a familiar voice calling, “(Y/n)?”

“Dr. Reid. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” I asked, spinning my keys in my hand as I approached the side street I used to get home.

“Where are you right now?” He asked, ignoring my question. He sounded a little panicked, which did concern me a bit. But I also don’t see the point in freaking out.

“Corner of Franklin. Why, you wanna meet up?” It was a joke born out of nerves. I think he could tell I was uncomfortable, because he responded more seriously than he needed to.

“I’m on my way. Are you alone?” I glanced around me, acutely aware of the complete lack of people on the street at this time of evening. There were alleys everywhere, and the sun was quickly fading. “Yeah, but I’m not gonna wait here. It’s getting dark. I think I can make it home.”

He was obviously talking to someone on the other side of the phone, and the pause between us was just enough time for everything to go wrong.

There was a hand over my mouth, but that didn’t stop me from screaming as my phone fell to the ground. Son of a bitch probably made my screen just shatter. Asshole.

I went to grab his hand off my mouth, but I felt the cold steel of a gun press against my temple. For fucks sake, Dick. I stopped screaming, waiting for him to remove his hand that still smelled of cigarette smoke.

“What the fuck, Dick?” I barked as he pulled me into an alleyway, holding me in front of him as he backed against the wall. “Shut the fuck up, bitch,” he spat back. Ugh. This was the worst.

I could see the flashing lights of the sirens before I could hear them, and I closed my eyes, trying to decide what I was going to do from this point. I knew that once everyone was here, he was going to lose his shit. He was never exactly a patient or calm person.

My heart racing, my mind was made up for me as soon as the gun faltered away from my face. I wasn’t going to wait for a man to come save me. My eyes fixed on it, I put all of my power into two instantaneous movements.

Throwing my head back as hard as I could, I could almost hear the cracking of his nose as it smashed into my skull. It would have hurt if I had thought about it for any length of time. But I was busy, reaching up to grab hold of the barrel of the gun, turning it down to the ground as it fired.

Well, that was fucking loud as shit. Still holding onto the side of the barrel, I jerked it hard as I could until I heard the extremely satisfying crack as his trigger finger broke under the pressure.

I couldn’t turn around, and I could barely hear Reid as he had apparently rounded the corner, pointing his own weapon in our direction.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t quite quick enough, as the lovely Richard Johnson was coming straight at me, broken hand, nose, and all.

Suddenly, I am very grateful for my self-defense classes. Because right before our bodies made contact, I initiated my own. Due in part to my sheer rage and Doc Martens, I managed to land a devastating hit directly between his legs.

Still pissed, I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and shoulder as he fell forward. Thankfully my grasp on the headlock was strong enough as I dropped down onto the ground with him. Hooking both of my legs around his, I finally gained the leverage necessary to flip him onto his back.

I was mounted on his shoulders before I could even think about it, landing at _least_ one solid punch directly in his stupid, smug face before I felt a very insistent Reid pulling me off. But I didn’t stop flailing, managing to kick him in the face one more time as another agent ran up, flipping him over and handcuffing him.

My ears were still ringing from the gunshot, and Reid’s arms held mine back as the undoubtedly concussed idiot was propped up to standing position. I shouted his name, waiting just long enough for him to look at me before spitting at his face.

Reid’s grip on me tightened, and he yanked me away from the two before instructing, “I can’t let you go until you calm down.”

I rolled my eyes, turning to look at him with a fed-up expression. “I’m pretty sure I could overpower you, puppy” 

He immediately let go of me, and I shook out my arms as I noticed for the first time that the top of my shirt had ripped down the middle, exposing a piece of my bra.

“Fuck,” I muttered, just grateful that it hadn’t torn all the way. Someone approached me from behind, announcing way too casually, “We need you to come back to the station with us.” Double fuck.

“Fine,” I groaned but acquiesced, crossing my arms to cover my now mostly exposed chest. I tried not to be embarrassed by it, but it was a little frustrating.

I wasn’t left in the cold for long. Discretely, Reid had wrapped his FBI jacket around me shoulders. I turned around to look at him, but he looked away. I swear to god, I felt fucking butterflies in my stomach. What the fuck was wrong with me.

“Thanks,” I muttered as I slid my arms into the sleeves. 

“It’s no problem,” he mumbled back equally hushed. We didn’t say anything else to each other on the way back to the station, and most of the questions were from the local sheriffs.

After a couple hours I was just ready to get the fuck out of here. But before I could make it to the exit, I spotted a pensive Reid staring into space as he sipped what I’m assuming was coffee. Who the fuck drinks coffee in the middle of the night?

“Dr. Reid?” I broke his attention away from his own mind, and he seemed surprised I was still there, nonetheless approaching him. He turned to me, both his hands clutching to his mug. I wonder if I could convince him to come play with me tonight. I bet I could.

“Can you… take me home? It’s just…” I pulled out all the stops as I leaned against the desk in front of him, including my very saccharine puppy dog eyes and a pout. “It’s so dark outside now. And I’m… scared.” 

He was staring at my lips, subconsciously licking his own. I don’t think he really believed me as he stuttered out a quiet, “S-Sure, of course. Yeah.”

_Got him_ , I thought. _This is gonna be fun_.

When we exited the station we didn’t talk, walking quietly side by side to a car. I jumped slightly at the sound of the car unlocking, and he glanced over at me with a surprised face.

“You okay?” He asked as he approached the passenger door, opening it for me to climb inside. “Yeah. I told you I was scared. You didn’t believe me?” To be fair, the beep was loud as shit, I think it would have scared me even if I hadn’t just narrowly escaped getting shot in the head.

He didn’t respond until he climbed into the driver’s seat, turning me as he pressed the keys in the ignition. “Yeah… No offense, but you’re not exactly the kind of girl that’s afraid to walk home by yourself.”

A sly smile appeared on my face as he nervously diverted his attention away from me. He wasn’t getting away that easily. “What do you mean?”

He chuckled, not looking at me as he put the car into reverse to pull out, granting him the perfect excuse to not look at me right now. “I just watched you beat the crap out of a serial killer pointing a gun at your face with _zero_ hesitation. Like, a couple hours ago.”

“So?” I retorted, watching him as he took a deep breath in as he tried to keep his composure.

“Well, I’m pretty positive you can kick my ass.”

I actually bust out laughing, barely able to contain myself as I pulled my foot up to the seat, leaning against the window of the cruiser. “Oh, I _definitely_ can.”

He happily nodded, accepting the defeat that we both knew would happen if he tried to debate me. I watched him carefully, watching the way his muscles tensed under my gaze.

“Do I freak you out, Dr. Reid?” I was genuinely curious. He looks at me with such an interesting expression. Well, when he’s not doing everything in his power to _avoid_ looking at me. Like he was right now. 

“I wouldn’t say you freak me out, but you are pretty intimidating. I mean, anyone who can get metal punched through their skin 10 times is definitively tougher than me. And that isn’t even mentioning the tattoos.”

“13,” I corrected, earning an inquisitive glance from the man next to me as we pulled up to a red light. Once the car came to a complete stop, he turned to me with a glimmer in his eyes that was clearly asking me where they were.

I unzipped the jacket he had given me earlier, revealing my torn shirt for the first time since it happened. I could see his eyes linger there for a second, which was adorable. But he rerouted to the appropriate location when I lifted my shirt up to reveal the tiny jewels adorning my belly button.

“That’s only one,” he correctly pointed out. I didn’t say anything at first, waiting to see if he could figure it out. He did seem pretty perceptive. His eyes trailed back up before going wide.

“Green light.”

“What?” He asked, meeting my gaze again to see me trying not to break into a fit of laughter. 

“It’s a green light, you idiot.”

“Oh!” He shouted, returning attention to the road. It was actually pretty flattering to have this boy losing his mind over me. I get the feeling he doesn’t really know how to interact with perfect little good girls, nonetheless girls like _me_.

“Can I… ask you a question?” He said sheepishly, back to dodging my eyes. “Anything,” I responded in earnest.

“Why do you choose to look like that?” I wasn’t actually anticipating that question. Part of me expected a lecture to follow, although I’m not sure what kind. I figured I’d get ahead of it.

“Aposematism,” was my simple answer, which he immediately understood. I thought he might. After all, it’s a very common criticism of people like me. It’s always one of two things: we color ourselves so dramatically because we want people to see us, or we do it as a warning. I like to think mine if more the latter.

“That’s really interesting, actually.” I mean, I think so, too, but I’m wondering what he’s thinking when I asked, “Why’s that?”

The look on his face told me he was considering whether or not to talk. I almost told him to spit it out, but he luckily caved on his own.

“Aposematism is one of the first true difficulties that plagued Charles Darwin during his studies of evolution. So much so that he wrote a letter to another famous biologist requesting an answer to the question of why caterpillars are sometimes so ‘beautifully and artistically colored.’ He couldn’t figure it out, because in his mind the coloration of a creature was driven by sexual selection. But see caterpillars are not sexually active until after metamorphosis. So then, why did the immature forms still seem so purposefully breathtaking?”

I did not realize I had signed up for a biology class, or why this man was comparing me to a caterpillar, but I figured I might as well let him keep going. “Uh-huh,” I returned to press him to keep going.

“Naturally, this is the point where sexual selection was ruled out. They theorized then that aposematism is driven almost purely from avoiding predators, rather than through a sexual drive or a search for a mate. But… when researchers applied it to poisonous frogs, they found an interesting dynamic.” 

Oh, I see where he’s going now.

“Let me guess, all the brightly colored frogs got all the action,” I interrupted. Animatedly, he waved his hand in my direction, shouting, “Exactly! See, women like you make yourselves out to be a threat, which I’m guessing does accomplish the goal of keeping unwanted predators at bay. But it has the opposite effect on the desired mate.”

Upon finishing this part of the explanation, he suddenly got quiet. I got the sneaking feeling that he did not want to finish with his conclusion. But I was curious. 

“So, which are you?”

“P-Pardon me?” He stuttered, even though we both know he heard me loud and clear.

“Are you a predator or a _desired mate_?”

I didn’t get my answer, because he very eagerly returned a squeaky, “Well, we’re here.”

“Answer the question,” I directed, but he just got out of the car, walking around to let me out instead. _Ooh boy_ , bad move, Doctor.

When the door opened, I pretended like nothing was wrong. I scooted to the edge of the seat, lowering out of the vehicle with all the grace expected of a proper lady. But that’s where the proper behavior ended.

As soon as my feet hit the ground, I grabbed his arm, slamming his back against the car and pressing my body flush against him.

“I said answer the question, Dr. Reid.” My hand pressed hard against his chest, holding him in place right where I wanted him. His heart was pounding against my palm, but the look in his eyes told me he wasn’t just scared. No, he was _excited_.

Suddenly, he grabbed a handful of my hair, slamming our lips together in a ravenous kiss. It was a good enough answer for me, honestly. That was all I needed to know. 

Our tongues battled as they slid against each other, him unavoidably paying special attention to the ball in the center. Meanwhile, my hand quickly found its way to his pants, unfastening them single handed within a couple seconds. 

My hand slipped into his boxers without hesitation, gripping him as he groaned into my mouth. So responsive, I thought. Can’t wait to find out what happens next.

I pulled away from him, dropping down to my knees close enough to him that prevented him from escaping. Not like he was even thinking about it. No, his hand remained clinging to my hair. He watched me carefully the entire time I pulled his erection free from his clothes, dragging my tongue up and down the length at my own pace.

It wasn’t until I finally took his tip into my mouth that he couldn’t maintain his expression anymore, dropping his head back against the car. Too bad he would miss the best part. Now that I had gotten it wet enough, it was much easier to slide him into my mouth, gently bobbing against his length as I took an inch more each time until I was satisfied.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered under his breath above me. I hummed in response, loving to watch him come undone like this on the side of a public street. I was only guessing he had a bit of an exhibitionist inside him. I was right.

I continued the varied rhythm, wrapping my tongue around him and paying special attention to the tip each time I drew back. He was still holding back, though, standing as still as he possibly could. How cute, I thought, that he was worried about hurting me.

I thought about the different ways this night could end. I could finish him right here, right now, very easily. However, there was no guarantee I would get anything more out of this encounter if I did that. And the more he reacted to my mouth, the more I _really_ wanted to drive this man wild.

Making up my mind, I pressed my hands against his hips as I released him from my mouth with a pop of my lips. He was still trying to regulate his breathing when I stood up, ignoring the bits of gravel embedded in my knees.

“Fuck me,” I ordered, using my hands to unbutton my shorts for the second time in front of this man. He suddenly looked nervous, as if we didn’t just stand here while I sucked his dick for five minutes.

I laughed, recognizing his fear of getting caught. I shut the passenger door next to us before moving him out of the way and saying, “You need some privacy? What a coincidence. There’s a perfectly good backseat right here.”

I flung the back door open, grabbing his arm once more to push him towards the inside of the car. He scrambled in without any protest, thankfully. With that, I pushed my shorts down, stepping out of them and grabbing them before I followed him into the car.

At first, I sat with my back to him, leaning forward into the passenger seat to dig through my purse and grab a condom. But before I could even tear it open he had pulled me backwards, grinding our hips together against one another.

“Did I get you all hot and bothered, Dr. Reid?” I asked with a chuckle, trying to focus on the task in front of me for the time being. 

But he pulled me back, growling a positively feral “Yes.”

That was it, I had to fuck the shit out of this man **right now**.

“Good,” I responded as I scooted my hips forward much to his dismay, sweeping my leg over his lap to turn to face him. I settled my hips down onto his lap, breaking the condom wrapper open and sliding it down his erection within seconds.

Now he was the one who couldn’t wait, because I couldn’t get a word or action in otherwise before he lifted me up and pulled my thong to the side, only releasing me after he was lined up with my entrance. I lowered myself slowly, savoring the way it felt as he gradually stretched me open.

A desperate, hungry moan erupted from my mouth as I grabbed his hand, bringing it up to the start of a tear in my shirt. He looked up at me for permission, which I gave with an eager nod of my head. He didn’t wait any longer, immediately tearing the rest of the shirt in half.

Seconds later, his mouth was on my chest, pulling my bra down on one side to reveal the pierced nipple he had figured out earlier. I let out a satisfied smile as I began to rock my hips roughly against him as his tongue flicked against the pebbled peak.

One hand in his mess of curly brown hair and the other holding tightly onto the backseat, I began to bounce along his length, making sure to keep his mouth on me for a moment longer. But when he was ready to switch, who was I to deny us that pleasure? 

A small cry of pleasure as his free hand reached around to grab my ass so hard I was convinced I’d see five little bruises there the next day.

“Fuck, Reid,” I whimpered. “If you want to mark me, you’ll have to try harder than that.”

He took my challenge _very_ seriously, releasing my breast from his mouth and taking my hair in his hand once more. This time, though, he tugged forcefully down to expose my neck to him, making me yell out as I desperately bucked my hips at him as I rode him.

Once his mouth attached to my neck, he was not going to let go. Applying harsh suction, I swear I felt my soul leave my body. If that weren’t enough, when he released the now freshly bruised skin, he dragged his teeth against the soft skin directly adjacent to it.

“Shit!” I cursed, now needing both of my hands to grab hold of him. I was honestly worried I might not be able to hold on. Like a starved man, he was absolutely devouring any inch of exposed skin on my neck and collarbones at a rate that was dizzying. I couldn’t have stopped him even if I wanted to.

Which is why I returned all the focus I could muster back to the motion of my hips, twisting my hips around as I lifted myself before dropping back onto him with my full weight. But even that freedom was apparently too much for Dr. Reid, who kept my head pulled back with one hand. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me down tightly onto him while he simultaneously thrust even deeper up into me.

I wanted to yell, but I couldn’t make a single noise. My face had been contorted into a silent scream as I was completely overwhelmed as he took control of every part of my body. I let him, enjoying the way he ravaged me with full confidence that I never anticipated.

Soon enough, my hips were twitching forward as my legs began to shake under his ministrations. Urged on by my obviously imminent orgasm, he started to give me some freedom to move my hips once more. I gladly accepted, rocking against him at an equally brutal pace.

It was that damn mouth of his that finally pushed me over the edge. His tongue darting out to lavish a particular part on my shoulder before he sunk his teeth into it. I grunted at the sensation, holding him close to me as I began to unravel around him. He didn’t take the time to slow down, instead pounding into me even harder as my walls clenched tightly around him.

Before I had even started to come down from my climax, I could tell he was racing towards his own. I pulled his head off my chest to look at him the best I could with him still bending me backwards by my neon hair.

Seeing the satisfied grin on my face only compounded the power I’m sure he felt as the greedy bastard took to marking every bit of me he could reach. But this time I pulled against his grip on my hair, bringing our mouths together to taste each other one more time.

I bit down hard on his bottom lip, dragging it towards me as his breathing picked up before he used all his strength to slam me down to get as deep as he could before erupting inside of me.

A few more staggered thrusts, and one last careening whine from me were the sounds of our adventure finally coming to an end. Sweaty and stuck to one another, I refused to leave this position with at least one more languid, self-indulgent kiss. He had completely relaxed against the back of the backseat, barely responsive after expending all energy left from the admittedly busy day.

So fucking cute, I thought as I peeled myself off of him, dismounting him with ease before leaning over to grab my shorts from the seat next to us. I didn’t put them on yet though, waiting until after I displayed my backside to him as I grabbed my purse from the front seat.

He still hadn’t moved yet as he watched me fix my hair, slipping my shorts on in the seat and checking to make sure I had everything I needed.

I finally turned to him after I had guaranteed all of my belongings were with me, smiling at the way he looked at me with fucking hearts in his eyes. 

“You’re precious, puppy dog,” I whispered as I tapped his nose with my finger.

“Run on home now,” I cooed, pressing one last quick kiss on his abused lips. I know he didn’t really want me to leave, but it was for the best. Either way, he didn’t say anything as I zipped up his FBI jacket and slipped back out into the night.

— _The Next Morning_ —

I waltzed into the hotel beside the station the next morning, surprised to see I had actually managed perfect timing. Part of me was hoping I might’ve missed them. But no, Dr. Reid and his team were sitting around, eating breakfast and lounging while they waited for their plane, just like I figured they would.

It didn’t take them long to see me, considering it’s not hard to spot me in any crowd. I waved cheekily to the one I came for and I saw him almost choke on his drink. He must have thought I wouldn’t come. And miss this moment? Not a _chance_. I’m not a thief, you know. Well, I have stolen shit, but still.

“Dr. Reid~” I called in a sing song voice as I walked over to the table, sliding his jacket from the night before off my shoulders and revealing the v-neck shirt below. I could hear the snickering and gasps from the crowd, as they finally noticed my chest and neck littered with his bite marks and hickeys on full display. But I paid full attention to the man in front of me, looking at me with a longing I wished I could indulge. Oh, I wish you could punish me for this.

“Thanks for the _ride_ ,” I spoke with a sultry, teasing undertone, leaning forward and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. That was all I had planned on doing, already turning to leave before I heard the unmistakable sound of him scrambling out of his chair, following close behind me.

I maintained my course, but he stopped me before I could make it out. I turned to face him as he grabbed my arm, biting on my tongue as it peeked out from my mouth to stop from laughing.

“I’m pretty certain you’re evil,” he said with a smirk, covering me from the eyeline of his teammates with his body, “But… I think I’m into that.”

I grabbed his collar, yanking him down to give him one more domineering, gluttonous kiss. This time, he bit down on my lip, sucking it into his mouth as I retreated. 

“Yeah, you definitely are,” I responded with a snicker. I turned his head so I could whisper one final offer in his ear.

“So if you ever find a need for a devil on your shoulder, or in your backseat… Give me a call.”


End file.
